Martha And Jack Fanfict
by roxychikamanda
Summary: A martha, jack and corey fanfict will everything go right?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based when Martha had broken up with Cory after the whole Irene incident. It is my first fan fict so I won't be offended on what you have to say.

Martha has agreed to meet jack in the diner, Martha was happy that she was friends with jack and he has helped her through and get over Cory but what jack didn't know is that Martha never liked Cory she was just going out with him to make jack jealous.

Jack walked into the diner and greeted Martha; he sat down and ordered two coffees "So how are you" jack asked. "I'm fine thanks Martha smiled" Jack looked at Martha and wished that he didn't let her go that easily and wished he still had a chance with her.

Jack's phone rang "hello constable jack Holden…oh ok thanks", "who was that Martha asked?" oh just the sarge he wants me down at the office "sounds important Martha mumbled" "well I will talk to you later Martha" he walked out.

Later jack had then arrived at the police station and stormed in "what do you mean Cory has escaped!" the sarge looked at him "Stay calm we are doing the best we can, all we found was this note" jack opened the note and read it "I will be back". Jack was disgusted, hundreds of thoughts went through his head "Martha….we had just gotten so great and now this how am I going to break this to her?" "Well I recommend you tell her she has a right to know" said sarge and "with him on the loose anything could happen" ok jack said "I will go tell Martha now" Jack walked out the office.

He drove to Martha's house and knocked on the door "Coming" said Martha she opened the door "Oh hi jack!" jack sighed and walked in "what's the problem" asked Martha? "Look Martha there's something I need to tell you"…

Next time:

How will Martha take the news?

Where Is Corey and who is his next victim?

Is there even a chance for Martha and jacks relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

"**What is it" asked Martha nervously jack walked in and sat down its "Corey" jack said but before jack could finish his sentence Martha interrupted "what do you mean about Corey!" well jack continued "he has escaped" Martha sat there her face as white as a ghost Martha began to cry, jack walked over to her and comforted her tears ran down Martha's face "don't worry" jack said I wont let anything happen to you. "Yes I know, but when he find's out were together…." Jack looked at Martha who was bright red of embarrassment he then lent over and placed a passionate kiss on Martha's lips but they were interrupted by a knocking, "Yoo-hoo only me" a voice said Martha opened the door and colleen walked in "Hi colleen" jack said. "Hello", I won't be here long just picking up some letters 'lancey said that he has sent them to wrong address gosh that boy" Irene then walked up the stairs to see colleen rabbi ting on "Colleen!" Irene snapped "you're needed in the diner NOW" colleen walked down the stairs to the diner.**

"**Well" said jack I have to get to work on this Corey business" "Ok" said Martha jack kissed her goodbye and walked into the station. "Oh good you're here" replied the chief. "A local has spotted Corey on the beach but the time we got there he was gone so I have a feeling he is in summer bay". Jack nodded "ok he said blankly. **

"**So here I am back in the bay" said Corey he was sat in the bushes reading his book he placed a circle around Martha Mackenzie and Jack Holden. "They have gotten away for it last time but not this time", as Corey smiled evilly. He then saw Martha walking down the stairs from her apartment he hid so she wouldn't be able to see him he had followed her keeping a distant behind and not getting to close he had kept this up for a couple of hours and knew when she had started and finished her shifts at the surf club.**

**It was a cold night and Jack was just doing paper work at his desk when he heard a glass break he ran from his office into the hall where he saw a note he picked it up and it read "Martha's next not much you can do" **

**Meanwhile Martha was walking out of the surf club on her way home it had been a long day for Martha and all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed. She then was grabbed and a hand was around her mouth she was trying her best to scream but she was dragged up onto a cliff and tied in a chair. "Don't move" said a voice as he looked down and saw the crashing waves.**

**Jack ran out of his office and headed towards the surf club he ran in "Hey where's Martha!" "oh she just left she was tired so I let her go home" Alf said. "Why what's the hurry" jack ran out of the surf club looking for Martha..**

**Next time:**

**Will jack find Martha in time?**

**What will Corey do to Martha?**


	3. Chapter 3

Corey grabbed Martha's phone and texted jack saying she was alright "what's the point of keeping me up here?" Martha shouted "quiet" snapped Cory.

Jack was walking along the beach his phone beeped he picked it up and read the message "I'm fine im just at my friends for tonight" jack read the message and thought "Martha doesn't have many friends in the bay only Tasha and she's on school camp"? Jack didn't think about it any more as he walked home and went to bed.

On the cliff Martha was tired and hungry she was screaming for help but as usual no one could here her Corey walked over to her and took out his gun and pointed it to her head "Quiet".

Jack woke up in the morning and went for a walk to clear his head he then tried to phone Martha he picked up his phone and dialed Martha's number.

Martha looked at Corey he brought the phone to her and told her exactly what to say.

"Oh thanks god" jack said "where are you?"

"Oh im just at the shop collecting a few things but I have to go now bye.."

She cut him off jack was listening carefully and he swore he heard the waves crashing "hmm I don't understand why she would be lying to me"

"Hi jack" said Alf "oh hi Mr. Stewart" heard any news on Martha Alf asked? "oh nothing much" "ok then, "well I have to return to my fishing the best part of the day to catch the fish" Alf laughed.

"I don't see why you need me here what do you want me for!" Martha snapped "You'll see" smiled Corey evilly Martha had a chill down her spine.

Jack was getting really worried it has been nearly 3 hrs since jack had talked to Martha so he decided to call Martha

Martha's phone rang Corey walked over to Martha as she answered

"Martha where are you, you seriously can't spend 3 hrs shopping"

"Jack help me!" beep…..phone went dead.

"YOU IDIOT!" snapped Corey a look came on hid face I have a better idea!

Jack had heard that noise before he then clicked "the cliffs"

He ran up the cliffs and saw Corey and Martha Corey had his gun out and a single bullet was aiming straight for Martha "NOOOOO" jack screamed and dived in front.

Next Time:

What will happen to jack?

Will he live or die?

What will Martha do?


	4. Chapter 4

"JACKKK" Martha screamed jack was on the floor with blood pouring out "Idiot" Corey smiled, just at that moment police sirens were getting closer 4 police cars pulled up and ran and grabbed Corey and put handcuffs on him. Martha ran over to jack "we need an ambulance now!" the ambulance lifted jack and took him to the hospital "will he be alright"? Martha asked, "we are not sure yet the wound isn't to deep were just doing tests to see if he has injured anything" Alf, Tony and Lucas had just heard the news and came running through the doors "Martha love" are you ok? Asked Alf "yeah I'm fine" as tears rolled down her face. "Where's jack and will he be ok?" asked Tony "He's getting tests done we're not allowed in yet we don't know if he'll be ok until the tests" come replied Martha.

1 hour had passed and then a nurse came walking through the doors Martha hopped up off her chair will he be ok? "Yes he will be fine, a bit of blood but he will be ok" "Oh what a relief" Lucas said. "Can we go see him" asked Tony impatiently "yes you can he's through the door he's not awake yet though" "love" I think you should wait here until Tony and Lucas have seen him "Ok" Martha said.

Tony and Lucas entered where jack was sleeping "Mate wake up" the nurse came in "he should wake up soon and then we can do a proper check around his chest for more injuries".

"Well come on Lucas", Tony said we'll go collect some of jacks clothes Ok nodded Lucas.

Martha ran into jacks room when she saw him lying in the bed she remembered the incident from the spider "Twice he's been in hospital because of me" "It's…not your …fault" a voice replied "JACK" Martha ran to the side of jacks bed "Why did you do that, why did you run in front" Martha asked with tears just streaming down her eyes "I love you Martha, I couldn't of lived without you" jack then reached out and rubbed the back of his hand on Martha's face. "I love you too" Martha smiled. "Where's Corey now" jack eager to now "he's been arrested and put straight into jail" "Oh that's great" jack smiled.

"I'm just going to get a coffee would you like anything?" Martha asked? "No I'm fine thanks" "Ill be back soon" as Martha got up and kissed jack on the forehead when Martha walked out jack checked the draws next to him and made sure the nurse had put the ring in the draw. Jack was going to propose to Martha but not until he got out he was planning to take her out for dinner jack closed the draw as he heard footsteps coming "Oh your up we just need to run a few tests to determent when you can go home" the nurse smiled. "Oh alright that's ok" 'But first get some rest" "No I'm fine, really" jack said, "Ok then"

Martha walked in "jack did you hear?" hear what? "You are being released later today" "That's great". "Martha" "Yes jack?" I'm going to cook you a special dinner tonight jack smiled. "What you are in no shape" "Martha trust me I'm feeling much better"

Next Time:

What will Martha's answer be to the proposal?

How will jack and Martha's relationship end?

Can they start a family?


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had just got in his house form hospital everything was ok and he was doing fine, he had arranged for Martha to come to his house at 7pm he was cooking special dinner for her but what she didn't know is that jack was going to propose to her.

Martha was getting ready to go to jacks house when there was a knock on her door "Come in" she answered "Hi love", "I'm going out tonight to the city to see aunty Morag and I won't be back till the morning can you remember to lock up"? "Sure thing" replied Martha "Thanks, well I have to go now" "See you" replied Martha.

Martha knocked on jacks door "Coming" jack replied" Martha walked in and kissed jack on the lips "Hey" said jack "Wow its beautiful" said Martha "Just like you" jack smiled they then went and sat down and ate dinner they were talking and enjoying each others company.

Jack and Martha had jumped in the car and jack was taking Martha to a special place "No peaking" jack said, "I won't but where are we going?" "A Surprise" jack smiled.

Jack walked Martha to the top of the cliff where they had shared there first kiss he took the blind fold off Martha "wow its beautiful up here" jack then bent down on one knee and took out a velvet box and opened it "Martha Mackenzie will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" "Of course I will" Martha smiled with tears down her eyes jack then slipped the ring on Martha's finger and they kissed.

They then walked into the surf club to share the news "That's great!" said Tasha "I'm so happy for you" thanks smiled Martha. "Well done mate" Tony winked He then picked up a glass "I would like to propose a toast" To Martha and Jack may all the best wishes come your way" Martha had felt the happiest she had in a long time she knew jack was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with she couldn't be more happier.

Jack and Martha Layed in bed Martha was already asleep jack was staring at Martha "Wow" he thought she's so beautiful. He couldn't believe that he was getting married to the girl he had a crush on when he first met her he smiled and shut his eyes and soon was asleep.

Next time:

Is Martha's and jacks wedding a dream come true?

Wedding bells around the corner?

A baby on its way?

Happily ever after?


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 2 months since Martha and Jack were going to get married and today was the big day...

"How do I look" questioned Martha to her best friend Tasha "You look fine" "really? I don't look bad?" "No you look great" "Hmm now what to do with your hair" mumbled Tasha.

"Do I look ok?" asked jack? "Jack, Mate you look great answered Tony "Do I look good too?" asked Lucas no one answered as they were getting ready.

Jack, Tony and Lucas had arrived at the altar Jack was getting nervous he was wrapping a piece of paper round his finger "Jack the carpet is going to be full of paper time your finished" "Sorry , I'm nervous what if she thinks to herself why am I marrying this guy?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Tasha I'm scared what if I trip or anything?" "Raa trust me you look great and nothing will happen" Tasha said frustrated.

It was time to go white cars picked up Tasha and Martha and took them to the altar tasha got out of the car first and stood behind Martha, Martha got out and walked slowly down the aisle Jack thought to himself "wow"

Martha and jack stood facing each other "You may kiss the bride" Jack lifted Martha up and they shared a kiss they then walked down the aisle and hopped in the car people were crying with joy for the two newlyweds. They weren't planning to go anywhere for there honeymoon they were just going on a boat at night for a romantic dinner.

They then walked into the surf club holding hands everyone congratulated them and was shaking hands. "What a day" Martha thought to herself as she was sat with Tasha at the bar ordering a drink Martha looked over at jack and saw him chatting away having a good time Martha just smiled.

"Its time for a photo, a photo" colleen started talking again! Everyone gathered around and smiled Jack whispered into Martha's ear "welcome Mrs. Holden" Martha smiled.

"Oh this day reminded me off my day we had flowers and everything back then I looked simple stunning" colleen once again started talking "Flaming Heck" Alf said "what" asked colleen annoyed that she had to stop talking "Do you ever hush" Alf said laughing colleen looked at him and waddled off.

Next Time:

A Happy Ending

A Little Holden?


	7. Chapter 7

Martha and jack crashed once they got in from there wedding they went straight to bed it had been a very long day for the newly weds.

Martha woke up in the morning and sprinted to the bathroom jack got out of bed "Martha" he asked "are you ok" "Yeah I'm fine" she smiled and walked out. "Ok" he said.

In the kitchen jack was making pancakes "I have to go to work today, since you get the day off you can clean" laughed jack, Martha didn't answer she was too busy digging into her pancakes. Jack looked at his watch "Oh I have to go I'll be late" he kissed Martha on the cheek and walked out. Making sure he left Martha reached into her bad and pulled out a pregnancy test she walked into the bathroom. She sat for about 15 minutes until the beeper went off she picked it up and smiled she felt a jump of excitement as she was going to be a mum.

Jack walked in he looked at Martha who was cooking dinner and was so happy jack asked "What are you so happy about" Martha looked at him and hugged him were going to be parents "wow" jack said. After dinner they then walked into the surf club were Tony, Lucas, Mattie, Beth, Alf and Irene where they told them there great news everyone was so excited for them.

8 Months had passed and Martha's stomach was big as a football she was in hospital and ready to give birth jack, Alf, Tony and Lucas were sat out side waiting "Anyone up for a coffee" asked Tony "No I'm fine" replied jack. Jack was tapping his finger impatiently waiting for the nurse. About 20 minutes a nurse walked out "Good news everything was fine" jack walked into Martha's room too see Martha awake with a baby girl he kissed Martha and picked up the baby Jack smiled "Thought of a name?" "Yes" she said. "Oh what?" "Kate, I want to name her after your mum" Martha said. Jack couldn't be more happier I guess this is a happy ending after all.

The end!

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
